You Never Walk Alone
by MochiChim13
Summary: Park Jimin sudah mengalami kehidupan yang berat sejak ia dilahirkan, penyiksaan dari kedua orang tuanya, pembullyan dari teman2nya selalu dia terima. Namun kehidupannya berubah ketika bertemu dengan seorang namja bertama Kim Taehyung, harapannya untuk bahagia kini datang lagi. #tak pandai membuat sumary
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

.

.

 _"Ini masih terasa seperti mimpi untukku, bagaimana bisa aku memiliki kalian? Entah bagaimana caranya untukku menggambarkan kebahagiaanku saat ini. Ku harap perasaan indah ini dapat bertahan lama" _Park Jimin_

 _"Jimin, kau adalah adikku, Namjoon, Yoongi dan Heosok, kau adalah sahabat terdekat Taehyung, dan kau adalah kakak dari Jungkook. Kau tidak akan pernah sendirian lagi Jim, kami akan selalu berjalan di sampingmu. Aku menyayangimu" _Kim Seokjin_

 _"Aku tak pernah bisa menunjukan apa yang aku rasakan dengan perkataan, tapi kau tahu sendiri sebagaimana besarnya rasa sayang dan peduliku padamu" _Min Yoongi_

 _"Aku diberi nama panggilan JHope. Harapan. Aku ingin kau berharap padaku Jim, pandanglah aku sebagai mataharimu, aku akan selalu setia menyinarimu selamanya, aku menyayangimu seperti adik kandungku sendiri" _Jung Heosok_

 _"Aku adalah leader di kelompok kita, kau juga sangat menghargaiku sebagai pemimpin disini. Aku berharap bisa melindungimu Jim, selamanya aku akan melindungimu layaknya adik kandungku sendiri" _Kim Namjoon_

 _"Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun tentangmu, entah mengapa terlalu sulit untuk menggambarkan perasaanku padamu. Namun kau harus tahu satu hal, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku akan berada disisimu selamanya" _Kim Taehyung_

 _"Hyung, kau adalah yang terbaik dari yang baik. Aku menyayangimu sebagai hyung kandungku sendiri. Kau yang selalu melindungi dan menjagaku, aku sangat menyayangimu Jimin hyung" _Jeon Jungkook_

 _"Terima kasih untuk hadir dikehidupanku, aku menyayangi kalian" _Park Jimin_

~~The stories begins~~

BTS FF , Friendship, hurt/comfort, AU

Rate : T

Cast :

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Kim Namjoon

Jeon Jungkook

 _Cast akan bertambah seiring jalannya cerita_

.

.

 **Haii ~**

 **udah lama jadi pembaca dan ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff , mungkin ceritanya akan mirip dengan ff2 lain** **tapi ini murni hasil karyaku~ maaf bila ada kesalahan eyd, typo dan sebagainya karena diriku penulis pemula ~**

 **Mind to review? ;)**


	2. 1

Namja bernama Park Jimin sedang berkutat dengan berbagai buku pelajarannya, suara-suara ribut dari luar kamarnya tak mengusiknya lagi, karena ia mendengarkan musik dengan volume keras menggunakan earphonenya.

"Dimana anak sialan itu hah?! Kenapa dia tidak memasak malam ini?"

"Itu karena kau tak membawa uang untuk membeli bahan makanannya! Dan bocah itu sibuk dengan kegiatan untuk memasuki jenjang SMAnya!"

"Dasar anak tak berguna! Sudah ku bilang untuk bekerja saja! Biar aku beri pelajaran dia"

Brakk

Jimin menatap pintu kamarnya yang ditendang oleh appanya , ia sudah tahu akan apa yang terjadi padanya setelah ini.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap langit yang setia merintikan hujan sejak dua jam yang lalu. Ia sangat menyukai hujan, baginya hujan adalah suatu kedamaian.

"Ahhh dasar hujan sialan, aku jadi kebasahan begini kan"

Jimin menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang namja yang baru sampai ke halte tempat ia duduk sedari tadi. Namja itu terlihat kebasahan, mungkin dia telah menerobos hujan entah darimana.

"Eh hai, maaf aku tak menyadari ada seseorang disini" ucapnya ketika matanya menangkap keberadaan Jimin.

Jimin hanya tersenyum padanya. Namja itu mengernyit melihat luka-luka di sekitar lengan dan wajah Jimin. Pandangannya berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Emm.. Gwaenchana? Mengapa bisa ada luka-luka itu ditubuhmu?"

"Ah ne gwaenchana yo" Jimin mengukir senyum lagi. Namun namja yang bersamanya itu bisa mengetahui bahwa senyum Jimin tidak tulus, banyak sirat kepedihan dimatanya.

"Em, aku Kim Taehyung. Siapa namamu?"

"Park Jimin"

"Jimin-ssi mian tapi menurutku senyum yang sejak tadi kau perlihatkan itu tidak tulus"

"Maksud anda?"

"Emm, senyummu terlihat memaksakan, dan matamu menyiratkan kesedihan. Ah mian, aku terbiasa menangkap ekspresi seseorang dan terkadang tak bisa menahan untuk tidak berkomentar"

"Tak apa, aku pun sama sepertimu. Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku dari tatapan matamu. Kamsahamnida"

"Ahh ne.. Ah Jimin-ah, mulai sekarang kita berteman! Sepertinya kau seumuran denganku" Taehyung mengulurkan lengannya sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

"Nde?" Jimin terperangah melihat perubahan sifat Taehyung yang mendadak sekali.

"Kenapa? Tak maukah berteman denganku?" wajah Taehyung berubah menjadi suram.

"Ahaha, biasanya orang tak ingin berteman bahkan berbicara denganku Taehyung-ssi"

"Waeyo?"

Belum sempat Jimin menjawab pertanyaan itu, sebuah mobil mewah berhenti dihadapan mereka. Seorang namja paruh baya keluar dari mobil tersebut menggunakan payung dan dengan tergesa mendekati Taehyung.

"Tuan muda, tuan besar sudah menunggu anda di rumah" Namja paruh baya itu membungkuk ketika mengatakan hal itu pada Taehyung. Melihat adegan itu, Jimin yakin Taehyung pasti adalah anak orang berada bahkan mungkin konglomerat.

"Ahh baiklah Jung Ahjussi. Jimin ah aku pulang dulu ya, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi nantinya" Taehyung segera melambaikam tangannya tanda perpisahan dan mengikuti supir pribadinya untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya itu.

Jimin memandang kepergian Taehyung dengan sendu, dia merasakan sensasi aneh ketika Taehyung mengatakan bahwa mulai saat itu mereka berteman. Namun ia tak ingin berharap terlalu jauh, lagipula kemungkinannya untuk bertemu Taehyung lagi sungguhlah kecil. Jimin pulang ke rumahnya dengan menerobos rintikan hujan, berkali-kali berdoa agar tak demam nantinya, karena besok adalah hari pertamanya sekolah di SMA pilihannya.

.

.

.

Jimin terhimpit beberapa kerumunan para siswa siswi baru di Seoul High School , salah satu SMA favorit dan terbaik di seoul. Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa Jimin bisa bersekolah disana adalah karena kecerdasannya yang luar biasa , Jimin berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa sejak dia masih SD dan itu sangat membantunya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, berharap suatu saat dia dapat bekerja dengan layak dan mengubah kehidupannya.

"Jimin ah! Kau sekolah di sini juga?" Taehyung mendekati Jimin yang sedang asik melamun di tengah-tengah kerumunan siswa siswi disana, merasa tak di dengar Taehyung menepuk pelan pundak Jimin membuatnya terkaget dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Taehyung-ssi?" Jimin benar-benar terkejut melihat kedatangan Taehyung yang entah sejak kapan berada disana.

"Ternyata kita satu sekolahan Jimin ah! Ahh ini memang takdir" mata Taehyung berbinar sedangkan Jimin menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kau sudah mencari kelasmu Jim?"

"Belum, aku bahkan belum melihat daftar kelas dan siswa di sekolah ini"

"Baiklah ayo kita lihat bersama, aku pun belum mengetahui kelasku" Taehyung mengenggam tangan Jimin dan membawanya ke dalam gedung sekolah untuk melihat daftar kelas di papan pengumuman di sekolah mereka.

"Ahhh kenapa aku tak sekelas denganmu!! Menyebalkan" Jimin memandang heran Taehyung yang terlihat benar-benar kecewa. Ia sebenarnya ingin langsung memasuki kelas jika saja tangannya sudah dilepas oleh Taehyung, Jimin tak pernah menyukai keramaian semacam ini. Banyak siswa yang berkerumun melihat pengumuman kelas mereka.

"TAEHYUNG AHH!!!" Teriakan seorang namja membahana dari arah belakang mereka, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan terkejut.

"Hyunggdeeeeuuulll" Taehyung menghampiri siswa yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Selamat datang di sekolah ini Tae aliennya Bangtan!"

"Yakk Hopi hyung, mau sampai kapan aku di panggil alien huh?" Taehyung memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau kan memang alien , terima sajalah"

Jimin segera mengambil kesempatan ini untuk berbalik dan hendak menuju kelasnya, namun dia mendesah kesal ketika tangannya kembali di tarik oleh Taehyung.

"Jimin-ah ayo ku kenalkan pada sahabat-sahabat absurdku disini"

"Siapa yang kau sebut absurd Kim Tae?" seorang namja mungil yang bertanya padanya.

"Bercanda Yoongi hyung hehe. Kenalkan ini temanku Park Jimin, dan Jim kenalkan , mereka sahabat sekaligus kakak-kakak terbaikku"

Jimin membungkuk hormat pada mereka , dia baru menyadari ada 4 orang dari sahabat Taehyung itu.

"Halo, aku Kim Seokjin, kau bisa memanggilku Jin hyung" namja yang terlihat lebih tampan diantara yang lain itu tersenyum lembut pada Jimin.

"Tumben kau menemukan teman lagi Tae. Aku Kim Namjoon, leader dari kelompok kecil kami, senang berkenalan denganmu Jimin-ah"

"Aku Jung Heosok , tapi biasa dipanggil Jhope atau hopi, senang bertemu denganmu Jimin ah , panggil aku Hopi hyung nee~. Dan namja di sampingku ini bernama Min Yoongi. Kami semua berada di tingkat 2 sekolah ini"

"Ah nde. Senang bertemu kalian Sunbae deul" Jimin membungkuk lagi.

"Sudah kami bilang untuk memanggil kami hyung, Jim" Namjoon tersenyum lembut pada Jimin.

"Ah mian saya tidak bisa sunbae. Dan saya permisi ke kelas dulu" Jimin membungkuk lagi sebelum menghempaskan lengan Taehyung yang menggenggamnya dan berjalan cepat mencari ruang kelasnya.

"Haahh"

"Wae Tae?" Jin memandang Taehyung yang menghela nafas melihat kepergian Jimin.

"Jimin sepertinya akan sulit sekali untuk ku dekati hyung"

"Loh bukankah kalian teman?"

"Tidak Hopi hyung, aku bertemu dengannya kemarin di sebuah halte di dekat pemukiman kumuh, dan aku melihat badannya penuh dengan luka seperti telah dipukuli seseorang. Semenjak pertemuan itu aku ingin sekali berteman dengannya"

"Bukankah kau yang bilang tak ingin berteman dengan siapapun lagi selain kami Tae? Bagaimana jika ia seperti yang dulu-dulu lagi?" Namjoon mencoba menasehati, ia tak ingin membuat Taehyung kembali mengalami hal yang dulu sempat membuatnya terpuruk.

"Tidak hyung, aku percaya Jimin berbeda dari mereka semua"

"Sudahlah, kalau memang begitu dekatilah dia Tae, aku yakin perlahan nanti dia pasti mau berteman denganmu" Jin mencoba menenangkan.

"Semoga saja hyung. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu ya"

"Okay Tae, sampai bertemu di jam istirahat nanti"

Mereka pun berpisah menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Taehyung melirik sekilas kelas Jimin yang bersebelahan dengannya. Ia di kelas 1B dan Jimin di kelas 1A, senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat Jimin yang duduk di bangku paling akhir pojok di sebelah jendela. Jimin tengah asik melihat pemandangan di luar jendela sana.

"Hei , kalian tahu tidak? Bahwa di kelas ini ada salah satu namja miskin. Yang duduk di pojok dekat jendela itu"

Taehyung mendengar perkataan salah satu siswi yang berdiri di dekat meja guru, kata-kata itu memang terlontar agak keras sehingga bisa masuk ke pendengarannya. Dilihatnya Jimin sedikit menegang, Taehyung yakin Jimin mendengar perkataan siswi tadi.

"Ihh bagaimana bisa di sekolah kita ada orang miskin?! Sungguh tak pantas sekali. Aku yakin dia menggunakan cara kotor untuk masuk ke sekolah ini"

"Dia masuk kesini dengan jalur beasiswa loh bukan dengan cara kotor. Tapi tetap saja sekolah kita ternodai karena ada siswa yang miskin ahaha"

"Ah tapi ku dengar dia tak pernah memiliki teman sejak dulu, bahkan Sungjae teman sekelasnya sejak SD tak begitu mengenal Jimin"

"Memang orang sepertinya tak pantas memiliko teman kan. Hahaha"

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya, ia melihat gurat kesedihan di wajah Jimin, ia tahu bahwa Jimin menahan perasaannya mendengar perkataan siswi-siswi di depan tersebut.

"JIMIN-AAHH!" Taehyung berteriak memanggil Jimin dari arah pintu. Dilihatnya Jimin sedikit terkejut dan memandangnya dengan pandangan cengo yang menggemaskan.

"KITA KE KANTIN BERSAMA YA NANTI ISTIRAHAT, AKU AKAN MENJEMPUTMU" Taehyung segera pergi setelah mengatakan -lebih tepatnya meneriakkan- kalimat tersebut, membuat Jimin mendapatkan banyak tatapan heran dari teman kelasnya yang lain.

"Bukankah tadi itu Kim Taehyung anak dari presdir Kim yang terkenal itu? Mengapa dia mengajak Jimin si namja miskin?"

"Mungkin untuk dijadikan budak ahahaha, kau tahu kan Taehyung termasuk kelompok Bangtan yang terkenal itu"

Jimin tak terlalu memikirkan apa yang dikatakan mereka. Ia hanya heran mengapa seseorang seperti Taehyung bersikap begitu padanya.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Jimin berjalan membawa bekalnya ke luar kelas.

"Hei lihat, dia bawa bekal"

"Mungkin karena dia tak punya uang untuk membeli makanan dari kantin sekolah ini ahaha"

Jimin tetap berjalan tak peduli, bagaimanapun dia sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Namun langkahnya sempurna berhenti ketika melihat Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Jimin-ah ayok ke kantin bersamaku" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Taehyung menarik pelan lengan Jimin yang terbebas dari kotak makannya, Jimin hanya bisa pasrah ditarik seperti itu.

"Kau membawa bekal Jim? Mau dimakan di kantin atau di tempat lain?"

"Taehyung-ssi, kumohon hentikan ini"

"Hentikan apa?" Taehyung heran menatap Jimin yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan terlalu dekat denganku. Sebaiknya kau menjauhi orang sepertiku. Permisi" Dengan kasar Jimin melepaskan genggaman tangan Taehyung dan pergi dengan cepat dari sana.

Taehyung menatap kepergian Jimin dengan sendu lagi.

"Aku merasa kau memang berbeda dari yang lain Jimin ah, dan itu membuatku benar-benar ingin berteman denganmu atau mungkin lebih dari itu" gumam Taehyung pelan.

TBC..

 **Mind to review? ;)**

sangat menerima kritik dan saran, karena saya penulis pemula..

see you in next chapter


	3. 2

Taehyung berjalan dengan lesu ke arah kantin dan bertemu dengan Jin di perjalannya.

"Jin hyung~~~~"

"Eoh Tae, mau ke kantin juga?"

"Emm, dimana hyung yang lain?"

"Hopi sudah ke kantin duluan dan bilang akan menunggu kita, Namjoon dan Yoongi ada rapat osis"

"Ahh aku lupa , Namjoon hyung dan Yoongi hyung kan ketua dan wakil ketua osis ya" Taehyung menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Kau pelupa sudah bukan hal yang baru lagi Tae"

"Ehehehe"

Di kantin mereka langsung menemukan keberadaan Heosok, segera mereka menghampirinya yang sudah memesan makanan untuk mereka juga. Bersahabat sekian lama membuat semuanya mudah untuk tahu apa menu yang disukai masing-masing.

"Sepertinya rapat osis kali ini akan lama, dan mungkin jika selesai Namjoon akan lari ke tempat biasa"

"Ahaha selalu begitu kan. Dan Namjoon akan merengut kesal ketika nanti di ikuti oleh fansnya yang banyak itu"

"Benar. Dan kau sedang mencari siapa Tae?" Heosok mengernyit melihat Taehyung yang menoleh kesana kemari mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"Mencari Jimin, hyung. Tadi dia menolak ke kantin bersamaku dan pergi entah kemana. Ku kira dia kesini duluan"

"Pffftt, ini pertama kalinya kau ditolak kan?" Jin terkikik.

"Hahhh, padahal aku sangat ingin berteman dengannya hyung. Dia itu spesial, hanya dari senyum sedihnya dapat membuatku ingin melindunginya seumur hidupku"

"Kau berlebihan Tae. Kau bahkan belum mengenalnya lama" Heosok mencoba menasehati.

"Ahh entahlah" Taehyung mengerang frustasi. Dan mereka melanjutkan memakan hidangan mereka.

.

.

.

Jimin memakan bekalnya perlahan , ia memilih rooftop untuk menghabiskan jam istirahatnya. Setelah selesai ia pun meminum susu kesukaannya. Suasana seperti ini lah yang sangat disukai Jimin, senyap dan tenang. Namun tak lama, ia terusik dengan kedatangan seseorang. Jimin menoleh ke arah pintu rooftop dan melihat Namjoon sahabat Taehyung berjalan lesu ke arahnya.

"Ahh kau Jimin yang kemarin itu kan?" Namjoon menyapa ketika melihat Jimin.

"Ah nde sunbae" Jimin membungkuk hormat.

"Kau makan siang disini? Mengapa tidak di kantin?" Namjoon bertanya saat melihat kotak bekal di tangan Jimin.

"Ah saya tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian sunbae"

"Begitu, aku pun sama. Apalagi ketika memiliki beban pikiran" Namjoon menghela nafas sebentar sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap langit.

"Sunbae ketua osis sekolah ini?" Jimin melihat lencana yang dipakai Namjoon.

"Iya, dan Yoongi yang kemarin dikenalkan padamu juga adalah wakil ketuaku, dia sedang menggerutu sambil membereskan sisa rapat tadi" jelas Namjoon dengan sedikit kekehan.

"Pasti tugas kalian begitu berat ya, apalagi di sekolah yang ternama begini" Jimin terkaget sendiri ketika mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut, dia kelepasan.

"Ahaha, kau aneh Jimin-ah. Biasanya orang yang mendengar posisiku ataupun Yoongi akan bekomentar 'ah keren sekali' dan sebagainya" Namjoon tersenyum sekilas pada Jimin.

"Mianhamnida" Jimin menyesal tak bisa menjaga perkataannya.

"Justru kau hebat karena bisa berkomentar seperti itu.." belum selesai dengan kata-katanya Namjoon memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Jimin yang mengira Namjoon tertidur hendak berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat rombongan murid yang menghalangi pintu keluar, sepertinya mereka sedang mengamati Namjoon. Jimin mendekat perlahan namun seorang murid menghalangi jalannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini dengan Namjoon sunbae?"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, hanya mengobrol sebentar"

"Jangan berpura-pura! Kau pasti telah menggoda Namjoon sunbae kan karena dia ketua osis kita?! Aku tahu kau anak miskin, bisa saja kau mendekati Sunbae untuk memanfaatkannya"

Jimin hanya terdiam, dia tahu percuma membela diri toh dia sudah sering mendapatkan tudingan seperti ini. Tiba-tiba murid itu melayangkan tangannya ke arah Jimin.

 ** _Grep._**

"Mau apa kalian?" Namjoon yang ternyata tidak tidur mencegah lengan tersebut agar tak menampar Jimin.

"Su..sunbae kami tak bermaksud.."

"Tak bermaksud apa? Sudah ku peringatkan agar tak ada kekerasan di sekolah ini. Kalian tahu sendiri kan hukumannya?" ancam Namjoon.

Murid tersebut ketakutan, dan setelah membungkuk meminta maaf mereka bubar dari tempat.

"Mengapa kau diam saja Jimin-ah?"

"Aku tak ingin memperpanjang masalah sunbae. Lagi pula hal seperti ini sudah biasa untukku"

"Dengan mereka yang menghinamu seperti tadi? Dan hampir saja melukaimu? Yang benar saja!"

"Hinaan tadi belum seberapa sunbae, sudah terlalu sering untukku. Dan untuk pukulan aku pun sering menerimanya jadi bukan masalah besar, Kamsahamnida" Jimin tersenyum dan membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan Namjoon di tempat itu.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu dengan kehidupan Jimin, dan Taehyung benar bahwa senyum Jimin penuh dengan kesedihan. Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengikuti Jimin dari jauh untuk berjaga-jaga agar tak ada yang berani macam-macam lagi padanya. Senyumnya mengembang ketika Jimin sampai dengan selamat ke kelasnya, dan dia mengubah arah ke kantin menemui sahabat-sahabatnya yang ia yakini masih berada disana.

.

.

.

"Namjoon-ah disini" Jin melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Namjoon mendekat.

"Rapatnya sudah selesai? Dimana Yoongi?" tanya Heosok.

"Yah dia seperti biasa merapikan sisa rapat tadi , dengan gerutuannya tentunya" kekeh Namjoon.

"Dan kau kenapa lemas begitu Tae?" herannya ketika melihat Taehyung yang lesu.

"Dia galau karena ditolak oleh seseorang, Namjoon-ah" Heosok tertawa. Dan meringis ketika Taehyung menepuk keras pundaknya.

"Aku mencari Jimin tadi, dan dia tak ada di kantin. Dia menolakku untuk makan bersama" Jawab Taehyung lesu.

"Ahh aku menemuinya dan bahkan sedikit mengobrol dengannya tadi di Rooftop" jelas Namjoon.

"Apa?! Jadi dia makan disana?"

"Ya, dan dia hampir dipukul salah satu pengikutku ketika disana. Dan aku heran mengapa Jimin terlihat seperti dia terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti itu"

"Jimin orang tak mampu hyung, aku mendengar beberapa siswi bergosip tentangnya tadi. Jimin masuk sekolah kita dengan beasiswa penuh"

"Apa? Jadi Jimin siswa yang cerdas? Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali sekolah ini menerima murid beasiswa" Namjoon terperangah.

"Mungkin itu karena kecerdasan Jimin yang membuat sekolah ini mau mengeluarkan beasiswa lagi Joonie" Jin mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Apakah itu penyebab Jimin di perlakukan beda oleh yang lain?" Heosok memandang Taehyung sayu.

"Sepertinya. Aku juga mendengar bahwa sejak SD Jimin tak pernah punya teman, itulah mengapa aku sangat ingin berteman dengannya. Bukan karena kasihan, namun seseorang seperti dia sangat disayangkan jika tak memiliki teman"

"Sudahlah Tae, hyung yakin Jimin nantinya akan mulai terbuka denganmu, asal kau tak cepat menyerah" Namjoon menenangkan Taehyung.

"Emm hyung, aku akan berusaha sebisaku"

"Ah iya, nanti pulang sekolah kita harus ke rumah Kookie"

"Memang ada apa Jin hyung?"

"Dia merajuk , taulah sifat maknae kita itu bagaimana. Dia sangat iri karena Taehyung sudah masuk sekolah kita yang sama. Dia kembali menyesal tak mengambil kelas akselerasi" Jin menjelaskan sambil terkekeh mengingat betapa lucunya Kookie atau Jungkook anggota mereka yang termuda jika sedang marah atau merajuk.

"Ahaha, dia pasti sedang menggembungkan pipinya sepanjang hari" Taehyung tergelak begitu pun Namjoon dan Heosok.

Setelah jam istirahat berakhir , Taehyung dengan cepat berjalan ke kelasnya dan sedikit melirik Jimin yang sedang membaca buku di kelasnya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah berhari-hari Taehyung mencoba mendekati Jimin namun selalu mendapat respon yang tak menyenangkan. Jimin benar-benar menutup pintu hatinya untuk berteman. Taehyung sedikit paham jika Jimin tak mempercayainya yang sebegitu inginnya memiliki teman.

"Jimin-ah , aku juga membawa bekal. Kita makan berasama yuk" Taehyung dan cengiran bodohnya berada di depan kelas Jimin seperti biasanya. Sudah seminggu seperti ini dan Jimin hanya menggeleng bosan menghadapi kelakuan namja aneh tersebut.

"Ani, mianhae" Jimin melengos melewati Taehyung begitu saja. Beberapa murid memandangnya iba dan beberapa memandang kesal kepergian Jimin.

.

.

.

Di rooftop Jimin memakan bekalnya seperti biasa, moodnya sedang tidak baik karena Taehyung. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa Taehyung bersikeras ingin berteman dengannya. Dia bukanlah orang berada seperti Taehyung, dia hanya namja biasa yang mengandalkan beasiswa untuk sekolah dan bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai hidupnya.

Bagi Jimin teman bukanlah hal penting, dia sudah terbiasa sendirian dan kesepianpun selalu menjadi temannya selama ini. Jimin berpikiran seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan, saat SD banyak yang mendekatinya untuk berteman namun ketika mengetahui bahwa Jimin bukan orang mampu bahkan orang tuanya sering bertengkar mereka menjauhi Jimin dan malah menghina dirinya, bahkan beberapa sering membully dan mengasarinya, maka dari itu Jimin tak pernah lagi membuka dirinya untuk orang lain, sudah cukup penderitaan yang dimilikinya tanpa harus ditambah permasalahan teman.

Jam istirahat telah habis dan di jalan Jimin bertemu Taehyung dan kelompoknya, dia akhirnya tahu bahwa Taehyung dan sahabat-sahabatnya memang membuat sebuah kelompok atau geng bernama Bangtan, dan mereka adahal anak-anak yang populer. Tak jarang Jimin melihat para murid memandang mereka dengan takjub dan beberapa sering mengikuti mereka kemana-mana. Jimin menghela nafas ketika melihat Taehyung menyadari keberadaannya.

"Jimin ah, kau sudah kembali dari rooftop?" Taehyung memberikan cengirannya yang biasa.

"Nde.."

"Mau berjalan ke kelasmu bersama kami?"

"Tidak terima kasih Taehyung-ssi" Jimin memilih mendahului mereka dan membungkuk sekilas ketika melewati kelompok Bangtan.

"Yang sabar Tae" Jhope menepuk pundak Taehyung.

 **Tbc**

.

.

I'm backk, maaf bila ada typo xD

Terima kasih untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita yang tak jelas ini :"

Dan terima kasih juga untuk sarannya di chap kemarin~

Love u all #plak

see you in next chapter~


	4. 3

Jimin pulang ke rumahnya dengan keadaan lesu, hari ini pejalaran olahraga di sekolahnya sangat melelahkan, andai saja ia tak harus bekerja mungkin sekarang sudah terlelap tidur. Setelah beberapa menit beristirahat , Jimin kembali bersiap untuk bekerja di Restoran kecil di dekat rumahnya, ia sudah mengenal pemilik restoran itu sejak lama, dan mulai bekerja padanya sejak ia bersekolah SMP.

"Selamat siang Hyukkie hyung" Jimin menyapa bosnya ketika mamasuki restoran tersebut.

"Ah kau sudah datang Jimin-ah? Cepatlah berganti baju, hari ini lumayan ramai" namja bernama Eunhyuk pemilik restoran tersebut tersenyum lembut pada Jimin. Dan Jimin segera pergi ke dapur dan memulai pekerjaannya.

Malam harinya Jimin bersiap pulang, benar kata Eunhyuk restoran sedang ramai-ramainya tadi. Jimin berjalan menyusuri sungai Han, salah satu sungai yang terkenal di Korea dan selalu menjadi tujuan para turis ketika mengunjungi negaranya tersebut. Jimin berhenti sekedar ingin menikmati pemandangan indah dihadapannya, ia sangat menyukai pemandangan sungai Han ketika malam hari, apalagi dihiasi lampu-lampu berwarna warni yang sangat indah.

Setelah puas memandangi panorama indah dihadapannya, Jimin melanjutkan perjalanannya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang diketahuinya.

"Emm, sunbae tidak berpikiran untuk lompat dari sini kan?" Jimin mendekati namja yang ternyata adalah Yoongi, sunbae sekaligus anggota kelompok bangtan.

"Well itu bukan urusanmu kan, lagipula bagaimana kau tahu aku akan lompat dari sini?" Yoongi menoleh sebentar dan kembali menatap sungai Han dihadapannya.

"Matamu memperlihatkan semuanya sunbae" Jimin berdiri di samping Yoongi.

"Aku selalu seperti ini ketika sedang lelah, aku tak berniat sampai sana sebenarnya"

"Emm.. Sunbae, seberapapun beratnya kehidupanmu jangan mengakhirinya.." Jimin berkata dengan pelan

"Jika di dalam hidupmu banyak mengalami keburukan, bukankah pasti ada sebuah kebaikan? Setidaknya aku yakin Sunbae memiliki beberapa keberuntungan di dalam hidupmu"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kehidupanku?"

"Aku tak tahu sunbae. Tapi kau memiliki beberapa orang disampingmu yang aku yakini dapat memberimu kekuatan. Dibanding kau harus mengakhiri hidupmu. Terkadang orang selalu tak menghargai kehidupan ketika mereka sedang lelah. Percayalah sunbae , kau masih memiliki banyak keberuntungan yang bisa kau ubah untuk memperbaiki kehidupanmu"

"Kau seperti bisa membaca pikiranku ya"

"Ahaha, semuanya terbaca dari ekspresimu Sunbae. Berbagilah pada sahabat-sahabatmu maka bebanmu akan sedikit berkurang" Jimin mengukir senyumnya, senyum yang begitu indah di pandangan Yoongi.

"Ternyata sifatmu tak seperti yang selama ini ku kira, Jimin-ah."

Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, kemudian ia pamit untuk pulang.

Yoongi masih memperhatikan Jimin yang berjalan dengan pelan. Ia heran mengapa Jimin bisa tahu bahwa ia tak pernah secara langsung bercerita atau berbagi beban dengan anggota bangtan, sahabat-sahabatnya. Yoongi tak berniat menyembunyikan masalahnya , ia membiarkan mereka mengetahui semuanya namun tak pernah sekali pun mengeluh langsung kepada mereka.

Namun mendengar ucapan Jimin tadi ia tersadar mungkin sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tak berpikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupnya lagi adalah berbagi bersama sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, menampilkan nama Kim Taehyung di layarnya. Yoongi segera mengangkatnya.

"Ya Tae?"

 _"Kau dimana hyung?"_

"Di sungai Han. Wae?"

 _"Kami sedang mencarimu hyung. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi kah?"_

Yoongi tersenyum, seperti biasa, sahabat-sahabatnya itu sudah hapal kebiasaannya yang pergi ke sungai Han jika sedang ada masalah.

"Pergilah ke markas bangtan bersama yang lain. Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan"

 _"Oke hyung"_

Yoongi mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan masuk ke mobilnya untuk menuju ke markas mereka.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jimin terlambat bangun akibat terlalu kelelahan, dengan tergesa ia bersiap dan menunggu bis di halte biasa, namun sialnya bis akan datang telat tidak seperti biasanya. Jimin panik tak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran, dilihatnya sebuah mobil mewah yang tiba-tiba berhenti di hadapannya.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Heosok membuka jendela mobilnya.

"Emm tidak sunbae, terima kasih"

"Kau akan terlambat jika terus berdiri disana, naiklah"

"Ahh nde.." Jimin tak bisa menolak lagi, dia juga toh tak ingin kesiangan.

Suasana di dalam mobil sangat canggung, sampai Heosok memecah keheningan.

"Jim, mengapa kau selalu menolak ajakan Taehyung untuk berteman?"

"Eh? Emm.." Jimin gelagapan tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya dalam 2 tahun terakhir Taehyung ingin berteman dengan seseorang diluar kelompok kami"

"Ah benarkah?"

"Emm, dan sejujurnya dia begitu tulus ingin berteman denganmu. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membela Taehyung atau menasihatimu. Hanya sesekali terimalah ketulusannya Jim"

"Aku tak bermaksud untuk menolak atau semacamnya Sunbae. Aku hanya tak terbiasa dengan pertemanan" Jimin menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Aku tahu, kau orang baik Jim. Tapi sekali lagi , berilah Taehyung kesempatan walau itu hanya sekali. Kau juga bisa bergabung dengan kami, orang sepertimu itu jarang ada di sekolah ini Jim"

Jimin termenung, dia tak begitu mengerti maksud Heosok, dia hanya menganggukkan kepala walau tak tahu apakah Heosok melihatnya atau tidak. Sesampainya di parkiran sekolah Jimin membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Heosok memandang kepergian Jimin dengan tatapan sayu.

"Mengapa sulit untukmu membuka diri, Jimin-ah"

"Hopiii hyuungggg~~" Taehyung yang baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya dan mendapatkan hyungnya sedang melamun disana.

"Eoh Tae, kau baru datang?"

"Yap, kesiangan seperti biasanya ehehe"

"Dasar kau ini"

"Aku ke kelas dulu hyung, ingin menengok Jimin sebentar sebelum ke kelasku"

"Baiklah anak muda"

Taehyung sedikit berlari menuju kelasnya Jimin, dan ketika melihat sosok yang dicarinya dia berteriak memanggil nama Jimin seperti biasanya, dan Taehyung tersentak ketika mendapatkan Jimin melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum, itu pertama kalinya Jimin merespon sapaannya dan Taehyung sangat gembira, dia menunjukan cengiran kotaknya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelasnya.

"Heh anak miskin, jangan kau coba-coba mendekati Taehyung ataupun kelompok Bangtan, kau tak cocok dengan mereka" salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang melihat kejadian itu mengancam Jimin.

"Tak perlu kau beritahu pun aku sudah tau" Jimin menjawab seadanya dan menolehkan kepalanya melihat pemandangan di kuar jendela kelasnya.

Saat jam istirahat tiba Taehyung tak mengganggu Jimin seperti biasanya, salahkan tugas mendadak dari gurunya yang harus segera di selesaikan dan menyita waktu istirahatnya.

Pulang sekolah Jimin berjalan dengan tergesa karena takut terlambat ke restoran tempatnya bekerja, ketika melihat kelompok Bangtan sedang berkumpul ia menjauh dan malah tak sengaja menabrak seseoranh di belakangnya.

"Ah maafkan saya" Jimin segera meminta maaf.

"Makanya kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat" seorang siswa bertubuh tinggi memandang Jimin kesal.

"Nde mianhae" Jimin membungkuk dan hendak pergi dari sana namu pergelangan tangannya ditahan.

"Hei kau manis juga ternyata"

"Apa?" Jimin mengernyit.

"Kau manis juga, mau berkencan denganku?"

"..." Jimin memandang murid itu tak percaya.

"Hei jangan kau ganggu dia" Taehyung datang setengah berlari dan melepaskan genggaman murid itu dari Jimin.

"Ah Taehyung-ssi maafkan aku" Murid tersebut memandang takut pada Taehyung dan berlari menjauh.

"Kau tak apa Jim?"

"Nde. Kamnsahamnida Taehyung-ssi"

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar Taehyung

"Tidak terimakasih" Jimin membungkuk pada Taehyung dan kelompok Bangtan yang memandangnya dari kejauhan, Jimin bergegas pergi dari sana.

Di perjalanan menuju restoran, Jimin melihat seorang anak memakai seragam SMP sedang diganggu oleh beberapa preman yang dikenalnya. Terlihat sekali jika anak itu sangat ketakutan, Jimin menghela nafasnya dan mendatangi mereka.

"Hei, sedang apa kalian?" ke 3 preman dan anak itu memandang Jimin.

"Wew Jimin-ah jangan mencoba menjadi pahlawan, kau akan mudah kami kalahkan jika kau tahu"

"Ahaha aku tahu makanya aku menelpon polisi barusan, kalian hanya membuang-buang waktu jika memukulku sekarang"

"Sial" timpal salah satu diantara mereka.

"Well , kami akan memberimu pelajaran dengan cara lain Jimin-ah" ancam yang lain, dan Jimin hanya tersenyum sinis.

Preman-preman itu pergi dari sana dengan tergesa, sebenarnya Jimin berbohong, dia tak menelpon polisi atau apapun.

"Hei kau tak apa?" Jimin memandang anak SMP itu yang terduduk ketakutan sambil memeluk lututnya, kelihatannya dia lebih tinggi dari Jimin.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" tawar Jimin dan anak itu hanya menggeleng ketakutan , dan mendadak hp anak itu berdering, ia memberikan hpnya pada Jimin dan Jimin mengerti. Namun ketika melihat nama yang ada di layar hpnya Jimin sedikit mengernyit sebelum menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeobuseyo" Jimin berkata perlahan

 _"Yak ini bukan Jungkook, dimana Kookie dan siapa kau?"_

"Jika kau mencari anak SMP yang memiliki hp ini, dia sedang ketakutan karena diganggu preman tadi"

 _"Tunggu, suara ini. Jimin? Kau sedang bersama Jungkook?"_

"Ah ini benar Taehyung-ssi? Iya aku bersamanya, segeralah kemari"

 _"Sebutkan tempatnya, aku dan yang lain sedang dalam perjalanan mencarinya"_

Setelah memberitahukan tempatnya Jimin memutuskan panggilan dan memberikan hpnya kembali pada anak yang bernama Jungkook itu. Jungkook menggenggam telapak tangan Jimin seolah takut Jimin pergi dari sana.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan kemana-mana sampai mereka datang kesini" Jimin mencoba menenangkan.

Tak lama Taehyung dan kelompok Bangtan datang ke gang yang dimaksud oleh Jimin itu. Mereka terlihat sangat cemas.

"Kookie.." Jin yang pertama sampai segera membawa Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tak apa Kookie?" tanya Namjoon dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk masih dalam pelukan Jin.

"Jimin-ah gomawo telah menyelamatkan Jungkook kami" Namjoon membungkuk pada Jimin.

"Ah aku tak melakukan apapun"

"Ani, dia menyelamatkanku" Jungkook akhirnya bersuara dengan nada parau.

Jimin hanya diam dan memandang ke lain arah, sementara kelompok Bangtan tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Emm sunbae tak apa? Aku mendengar mereka akan melakukan sesuatu padamu" Jungkook memandang Jimin khawatir.

Jimin hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab apapun, membuat semuanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Aku antar kau pulang Jim" Taehyung memecah keheningan.

"Tak usah Taehyung-ssi, aku tidak pulang ke rumah"

"Kemana Jim? Biar aku antar"

"Tidak perlu, aku pergi bekerja dan tempatnya tak jauh dari sini. Aku permisi" Jimin membungkuk dan bergegas ke restorannya.

"Aku khawatir padanya hyung.." Taehyung menunduk lesu.

"Kami pun sama Tae, tapi bagaimana lagi toh kita tak bisa apa-apa" Namjoon menanggapi.

Mereka hanya memandangi kepergian Jimin dengan lesu.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

chapter updated! maaf lama updatenya :"

maaf juga kalau ada typo

curcol dulu bentar XD

aku bener-bener seneng liat komen di ff ini ~ sbnernya ini udah aku bkin di draf wattpad sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu dan aku perbaiki lagi waktu nyoba publish disini, awalnya ragu buat publish, ga pede sma ceritanya hehe. tapi seneng banget ternyata ada yang respon dan juga nungguin lanjutannya..

sbenernya aku pengen bales satu persatu review kalian tapi gatau gimana caranya #plak, newbie disini TT

jadi aku balas disini aja ya, makasihh banyak udah ngedukung ff ini dan nyemangatin aku. semoga masih ada yang mau ngikutin cerita ini ampe akhir ~ love u all

see u in next chap!


	5. 4

Sepulang Jimin bekerja, appanya langsung memarahi Jimin, dia tahu apa yang Jimin perbuat pada teman-temannya tadi siang. Well dia bukanlah orang yang akan membela anaknya sendiri.

"Dasar anak tak tahu diuntung, mau jadi jagoan hah? Kau pikir bisa dapat apa jika membantu orang?"

Jimin hanya terdiam, dan selanjutnya hanya erangan tertahannya yang terdengar karena appanya kembali memukulinya tiada ampun.

.

.

.

"Ah bagaimana aku bisa menutup luka dibagian ini" Jimin memandang cermin melihat luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia bingung bagaimana caranya menutupi luka di bagian lehernya. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan syal, ia tak akan peduli pada orang-orang yang akan menganggapnya aneh nanti karena memakai syal di musim panas itu.

Saat sampai di halte Jimin terkejut melihat keberadaan Yoongi yang tengah berdiri di samping mobil mewahnya.

"Hai Jim" sapa Yoongi saat melihat kedatangan Jimin.

"Annyeong, sunbae.." Jimin membungkuk

"Tak usah kaku begitu, masuklah. Kita berangkat bersama"

"Ah tapi.."

"Aku bukan tipe yang menyukai penolakan Jim, naiklah"

"Baiklah sunbae.." Jimin tak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti Yoongi.

"Emm mengapa sunbae ada disini?"

"Well aku hanya tak ingin pengganggu Jungkook kembali mencarinya melalui dirimu"

Jimin mengernyit tak mengerti, sebenarnya itu adalah cara Yoongi untuk menyampaikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Mereka tak akan mengganggu Jungkook lagi, sunbae"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjamin itu?"

"Ah itu karena aku mengenal mereka"

Yoongi terdiam dan kembali fokus pada kemudinya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Jimin berterima kasih dan bergegas ke kelasnya sebelum dilihat oleh murid lain. Dia tentunya tak ingin mencari masalah di pagi hari.

Seperti dugaannya, murid lain memandangnya heran yang menggunakan syal di musim seperti itu, Jimin tak mau ambil pusing dan segera duduk di bangkunya dan membaca salah satu buku pelajarannya.

Jam istirahat tiba dan Jimin segera keluar kelas agar tak mendengar hinaan teman-temannya akibat penampilannya lagi, Jimin terhenti di pintu ketika melihat Taehyung sudah berdiri seperti biasa menantinya.

"Jim aku bawa bekal juga, kita makan bersama yaa"

Jimin menatap Taehyung yang memberi tatapan memohonnya itu, dia menyerah, apalagi mengingat kata-kata Hoseok tempo hari.

"Baiklah"

"Benarkah?! Akhirnyaa.. Kalau begitu kita ke kantin saja ya, yang lain sedang ada disana" Taehyung langsung menarik tangan Jimin dengan semangat, dia sangat bahagia akhirnya Jimin menerima ajakannya setelah mengacuhkannya selama ini.

Sesampainya mereka di kantin, kelompok Bangtan yang lainnya menyambut kedatanfan mereka dengan hangat.

"Wah Jimin ikut juga? Sini duduk sebelah hyung" Jin yang pertama menyapa mereka.

"Akhirnya Taehyung tak di tolak lagi hahaha"

"Hopi hyung senang sekali menertawakanku"

"Hobiku tentunya"

Taehyung dan Jimin segera duduk di bangku kosong meja kantin itu, dengan wajah masam Taehyung membuka bekalnya dan mulai makan perlahan.

"Aigoo ada yang ngambek sepertinya" Hoseok terkikik.

"Diam hyung"

Jimin tersenyum sekilas dan berniat membuka bekalnya juga , namun gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar bisikan beberapa namja yang melewati meja mereka.

 _"Hei sedang apa anak miskin itu bersama kelompok Bangtan? Tak pantas dilihat sekali"_

 _"Benar, apakah dia menggoda mereka agar mau menemaninya?"_

 _"Menjijikan"_

 **Brak.**

Yoongi mengebrak meja membuat kedua orang itu terkejut.

"Tutup mulut kalian dan enyahlah dari pandanganku sebelum menerima akibatnya"

Kedua namja tersebut berlari ketakutan melihat amukan sang wakil ketua osis.

"Sudah sunbae" Jimin tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Yoongi dan yang lainnya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka Jim" Namjoon menepuk pundak Jimin, tak ada jawaban apapun dari Jimin karena dia sibuk memakan bekalnya sekarang.

"Aku selesai" Jimin membereskan bekas makannya dan berniat langsung pergi.

"Jam istirahat masih lama Jim" ucap Taehyung

"Aku ingin ke toilet dulu, terima kasih karena telah menemaniku" Jimin membungkuk sebelum pergi ke arah toilet.

"Hyung aku mendapatkan firasat buruk" Taehyung memandang kepergian Jimin dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Sebaiknya kau ikuti dia Tae" Yoongi menyarankan, dan Taehyung langsung melangkah menyusul Jimin.

"Loh dimana dia? Toilet kosong begini" Taehyung celingukan mencari keberadaan Jimin karena tak ada siapapun di toilet.

.

.

.

Taehyung melangkah mencari di sekitar sana dan terhenti ketika mendekati gudang .

"BERANINYA KAU MENDEKATI KELOMPOK BANGTAN HUH?"

"ARGGHHH"

Taehyung masuk ke dalam gudang dan kemarahan menguasainya ketika melihat Jimin yang sudah tergeletak ditendang dengan kasar oleh seorang murid.

"Sedang apa kalian hah?!" tanpa ba bi bu Taehyung langsung menerjang dan menghajar mereka tanpa ampun.

Setelah puas melampiaskan amarahnya, Taehyung segera menghubungi anggota Bangtan yang lain dan menghampiri Jimin, diangkatnya kepala Jimin pada pahanya dan dilihatnya luka-luka Jimin, dia meringis melihat wajah Jimin lebam.

"Pe..pergilah Taehyung-ssi" Jimin berbicara lemah.

"Tidak akan"

"Ku bilang pergi, aku sudah tahu akan begini jadinya jika mendekati kalian, pergilah kumohon"

"Tidak akan Jim" Taehyung memeluk Jimin erat, dia merasa bersalah karena membuat Jimin mengalami hal itu dan tak dapat melindunginya.

"Ada apa ini Tae?" Jin datang bersama hoseok dan mereka terkejut melihat keadaan Jimin yang ada di pangkuan Taehyung

"Ya Ampun Jiminie?!" Jin segera mengecek kondisinya.

"Mereka mengeroyokinya hanya karena Jimin berteman dengan kita hyung" ucap Taehyung

Jin dan hoseok memandang Jimin prihatin, Yoongi dan Namjoon datang dibelakang mereka.

"Astaga Jimin! Yak, cepat bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan" perintah Namjoon

Taehyung menggendong Jimin dan dengan cepat membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, diikuti oleh Jin dan Hoseok di belakangnya sedangkan Yoongi dan Namjoon tinggal untuk membereskan pelaku yang mengeroyok Jimin.

.

.

.

 _Ruang Kesehatan_

"Bagaimana keadaan Jimin ssaem?" Jin bertanya khawatir pada petugas kesehatan bernama Jung Jiheon Ssaem disana, Jimin tertidur ketika sedang diobati.

"Luka-luka barunya sudah saya obati, namun saya tak sengaja melihat luka-luka lain di sekitar lehernya, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Jimin-ssi mengalami hal berat" ucap Jiheon ssaem.

 _"Enghh"_

"Jimin ah? Kau terbangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Hoseok memborbardir Jimin dengan pertanyaan ketika melihat Jimin membuka matanya.

"Aku baik sunbae" Jimin tersenyum lemah

"Pembohong"

Semua menoleh pada Taehyung yang menatap Jimin datar.

"Mana ada orang yang baik-baik saja setelah dipukuli Jimin ah? Dengan luka-luka sebanyak itu pula"

Ucapan Taehyung membuat Jimin terdiam, ia lebih memilih menoleh ke arah lain karena tak mau membuat mereka melihatnya menahan rasa sakit.

"Ada apa dengan hidupmu Jimin? Dari mana luka-luka lain yang kau dapatkan itu?" Taehyung kembali bertanya , namun Jimin tetap diam.

"Tak bisakah kau menerima kami sebagai temanmu dan menceritakan kesulitan hidupmu?"

".. Maafkan aku"

"Baiklah, aku menyerah bertanya padamu"

"Taehyung ah" Jin mengelus pundak Taehyung untuk menenangkannya.

"Tapi aku tak akan menyerah untuk menjadikanmu teman kami Park Jimin" Setelah mengatakan itu Taehyung keluar dari ruang kesehatan untuk membeli beberapa minuman untuknya dan yang lain.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Gagal manjangin chapter yg ini :'v maaf jika pendek. kondisi badan lagi gak fit seminggu ini, makanya kelamaan update jga saya :( #curcol

makasihhh buat review di chap kemarin, dan ditunggu review untuk chap ini juga yaa ...

See you in next chap~


	6. 5

"Jimin-ah, kau mau kemana?!" Hoseok panik melihat Jimin mendadak bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Aku ingin pulang sunbae. Toh dengan keadaan seperti ini aku tak akan bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik"

"Kalau begitu, biar kami antar ke rumahmu ya" tawar Jin sambil membantu Jimin bangkit.

"Tidak perlu sunbae, terima kasih" Jimin tersenyum tulus pada Jin. Mereka tak ingin memaksa jika memang Jimin tidak ingin diantar. Mereka mengerti pasti Jimin akan sungkan untuk dekat lagi dengan mereka setelah kejadian tersebut.

Jimin melangkah perlahan menuju pintu ruang kesehatan, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Taehyung yang berada di depannya.

"Mau kemana Jim?" tanya Taehyung dengan khawatir.

"Aku ingin mengambil tasku di kelas dan izin pulang" jawab Jimin pelan.

"Mau aku antar?"

"Tidak perlu, Taehyung-ssi" Jimin menjawab dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas.

Taehyung ingin memaksa Jimin namun lengannya ditahan oleh Yoongi.

"Biarkan dia sendiri dulu Tae, kita tidak bisa memaksanya setelah kejadian yang dia alami tadi"

"Tapi aku khawatir hyung, keadaannya saja belum pulih. Bagaimana dia bisa pulang?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku yakin Jimin bisa. Dia itu kuat Tae" Yoongi mencoba menenangkan Taehyung lagi. Dan Taehyung pun menyerah, ia duduk di salah satu bangku di ruang kesehatan itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan hyungdeul? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Jimin tersiksa karena dekat dengan kita lagi" tanya Taehyung dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Aku dan Namjoon akan mengurusnya Tae, kami akan memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti Jimin lagi. Sebenarnya akan lebih mudah jika Jimin masuk ke kelompok kita, tapi aku ragu ia akan setuju"

"Benar kata Yoongi hyung. Kita lakukan apa yang kita bisa. Lindungi Jimin dari jauh, dan aku yakin Namjoon dan Yoongi memiliki kekuasaan yang cukup untuk mengatasi pembullyan di sekolah ini" ucap Hoseok.

"Hoseok benar. Aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk Jimin, jadi kau bisa tenang Tae" Namjoon menepuk pundak Taehyung pelan.

"Terima kasih hyung"

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan perlahan ke arah halte di dekat sekolah mereka. Badannya sakit luar biasa, namun bukan Jimin namanya jika tak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu.

Jimin berbohong pada yang lain, ia tidak akan pulang melainkan ke restoran tempatnya bekerja. Ia tak mungkin melewatkan jam kerjanya karena itu artinya dia tidak bisa membawa uang untuk kedua orang tuanya. Jika itu terjadi luka yang di dapatkannya akan bertambah banyak.

Bus datang dan Jimin segera masuk, ia hanya memandang keluar jendela bus di perjalanannya. Bayangan hangat teman-teman Taehyung mendadak menghampiri pikirannya. Ia sangat bahagia tadi, sempat merasakan bagaimana rasanya bisa bersama dengan orang lain. Selama ini ia selalu sendiri jika di sekolah.

Namun Jimin sadar, ia tak akan pernah bisa menjadi bagian dari mereka, karena status yang dimiliki mereka berbeda jauh dengannya. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk membuka hati kepada mereka. Ia menyadari , takdirnya selalu berkata bahwa ia lebih baik sendirian.

Jimin turun di halte dekat tempat bekerjanya, kedatangannya di sambut oleh Eunhyuk yang terheran.

"Baru jam segini, kau sudah datang Jim? Ada apa ? Mengapa wajahmu terluka seperti itu?" Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri Jimin dan memeriksa luka di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung, ini hanya luka kecil dan tadi sudah diobati. Aku boleh beristirahat sebentar sebelum memulai kerja hyung?"

"Tentu boleh, dan kau memang harusnya istirahat saja Jim. Hyung tak apa jika kau izin untuk hari ini"

"Tidak bisa hyung. Hyung tahu sendiri aku tak bisa melewatkan kerja walau hanya sehari" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum pada Eunhyuk, mencoba memperlihatkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Eunhyuk mengusap rambut Jimin, tentu ia mengerti mengapa Jimin harus tetap bekerja. Eunhyuk sudah mengenal Jimin sejak anak itu berumur 8 tahun, ia selalu menganggap Jimin sebagai adiknya.

"Hyung bisa memberimu uang walaupun kau tidak bekerja untuk hari ini Jim"

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu sedikitpun. Lagipula tidak ada hal baik di rumah jika aku pulang sekarang" Jimin duduk di salah satu bangku di bagian belakang restoran.

"Baiklah , hyung mengerti" akhirnya Eunhyuk menyerah membujuk Jimin. Ia sangat mengenal Jimin tentunya, Jimin tidak ingin bergantung pada siapapun, ia ingin menghasilkan sesuatu dengan usahanya sendiri.

Setelah 1 jam beristirahat, Jimin mulai bekerja, ia bekerja dengan semangat seperti biasanya, mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"Jimin hyung?" Jimin terkejut ketika menghampiri satu meja untuk menanyakan pesanan namun ternyata pelanggannya itu adalah seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Jungkook-ssi?"

"Aishh, jangan memanggilku seperti itu hyung. Panggil saja aku Kookie seperti hyung yang lain" ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum lembut pada Jimin.

Jimin terdiam tak membalas perkataan Jungkook. Canggung menyelimuti mereka, Jungkook sebenarnya tidak baik dalam hal komunikasi dengan orang baru. Namun semenjak Jimin menolongnya, ia sudah menganggap Jimin bagai pahlawan. Jungkook juga sudah mendengar mengenai Jimin dari hyung-hyung kesayangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan anggota Bangtan.

"Hyung, mau temani aku makan disini?" tanya Jungkook

"Maaf, aku sedang bekerja Kookie.. Dan apa yang ingin kau pesan?"

Walau ditolak , namun Jungkook senang karena Jimin tidak memanggilnya formal lagi.

"Ah iya, aku pesan nasi goreng special dan jus jeruk saja hyung"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya" Jimin mencatat pesanan Jungkook dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk menyampaikan pesanan tersebut.

Jungkook mengirim pesan pada Namjoon tentang pertemuannya dengan Jimin di restoran itu, dan dibalas cepat oleh Namjoon. Anggota Bangtan akan datang ke restoran itu untuk menjemput Jungkook dan juga ingin bertemu Jimin.

Jungkook sedikit kesal karena bukan Jimin yang mengantarkan pesanannya melainkan pelayan yang lain. Namun rasa kesalnya terobati ketika anggota Bangtan minus Yoongi datang menghampirinya.

"Loh Yoongi hyung mana ?" tanya Jungkook saat tak melihat keberadaan hyung kesayangannya tersebut.

"Dia ada sedikit urusan Kookie, dan benarkah Jimin ada disini? Ia bilang akan pulang untuk beristirahat tadi" ucap Hoseok yang duduk di samping Jungkook, dan yang lain pun ikut duduk di depan Jungkook dan Hoseok, beruntunglah mereka karena Jungkook memilih tempat yang cukup untuk mereka semua.

"Benar hyung, tadi bahkan Jimin hyung yang menanyakan pesananku"

"Hahh, jadi dia bekerja disini?" ucap Taehyung sambil mendengus pelan.

Jin memanggil seorang pelayan dan mereka ikut memesan makanan seperti Jungkook.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, pesanan mereka akhirnya datang, dan mereka terkejut melihat Jimin yang mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Annyeong Jimin-ah" sapa Namjoon berusaha terlihat biasa. Sedangkan Jimin terkejut dan merasa bersalah karena mereka mengetahui dirinya bekerja bukan pulang seperti yang dikatakannya.

"Ah annyeong sunbae, ini pesanan kalian" Jimin menaruh beberapa piring makanan dan minuman dengan hati-hati di meja mereka.

"Jim , mengapa kau tidak pulang hm?" tanya Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku karena tadi berbohong. Tapi aku tak bisa melewatkan pekerjaanku"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa lukamu masih terasa sakit?" Jin yang kali ini bertanya.

"Sudah baikan sunbae, tadi aku sempat istirahat sebelum memulai bekerja"

"Baguslah jika begitu" Jin tersenyum tulus pada Jimin.

"Aku permisi dulu sunbaedeul, silahkan menikmati makanannya"

Dan mereka mengangguk pada Jimin.

.

.

.

Anggota Bangtan masih berada di restoran walaupun makanan pesanan mereka sudah habis. Mereka berniat untuk menunggu Jimin hingga selesai bekerja.

"Jimin-ah, mereka teman-temanmu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Jimin mengobrol sebentar dengan mereka tadi.

"Ah mereka sama-sama dari sekolahku hyung"

"Ahh bukan temanmu ya? Tapi sepertinya mereka menunggumu Jim, makanan mereka sudah habis namun mereka belum beranjak pulang."

"Ah benarkah? Tapi untuk apa mereka menungguku?" tanya Jimin.

"Mengobrolah dengan mereka Jim, tenang saja, hyung bisa menghandle pekerjaanmu sementara"

"Tapi hyung.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat hampiri mereka"

Jimin tak bisa menolak lagi. Akhirnya ia menghampiri anggota Bangtan.

"Hai Jim, sudah selesai bekerjanya?" tanya Namjoon yang melihat Jimin menghampiri mereka.

"Emm nde.." Jimin menjawab dengan pelan.

"Duduklah dengan kami jika sudah selesai, kita mengobrol bersama" Tawar Hoseok.

"Baiklah Sunbae" Jimin duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini Jim?" tanya Taehyung

"Sejak aku SMP Taehyung-ssi"

"Wah sudah lama juga ya, kau hebat bekerja sambil sekolah Jim"

Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, member Bangtan menyadarinya, dibalik senyuman Jimin pastilah ada kesedihan, karena senyuman itu terlihat begitu dipaksakan.

Mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal, Jimin menikmati waktu mereka karena tidak ada yang mengganggunya seperti saat di sekolah.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore dan jam kerja Jimin pun sudah selesai. Sekarang ia sedang membantu Eunhyuk membereskan beberapa piring yang sudah dicuci, sebelum akhirnya pamit untuk pulang.

Anggota Bangtan menunggunya, berniat mengantarkan Jimin pulang, namun tentu saja ditolak dengan halus oleh Jimin.

"Tidak perlu sunbae, rumahku dekat dari sini jadi tidak perlu diantar"

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan Jim" ucap Namjoon.

Setelah melihat kepergian Jimin sampai hilang dari pandangan, mereka berniat untuk pulang namun Eunhyuk mendadak menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian teman-temannya Jimin?" tanya Eunhyuk ramah.

"Benar emm.."

"Namaku Eunhyuk, dan aku pemilik restoran kecil ini. Panggil saja aku Hyukkie hyung seperti Jimin"

"Ah baiklah Hyukie hyung. Kami ingin permisi untuk pulang" Jin pamit dengan nada ramah, yang lain hanya ikut tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Sebentar. Apakah kalian tertarik untuk mendengar beberapa hal tentang Jimin?"

"Nde?"

"Aku ingin menceritakan beberapa hal mengenai Jimin. Aku rasa kalian dapat dipercaya. Dan aku harap Jimin bisa benar-benar mendapatkan teman kali ini, sudah sangat lama ia kesepian"

"Benarkah hyung? Tentu saja kami bersedia mendengarnya" ucap Namjoon

"Benar, masuklah lagi ke dalam" ucap Eunhyuk.

Mereka pun memasuki restoran itu lagi. Betapa senangnya mereka akhirnya akan mengetahui beberapa hal tantang Jimin.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf buat chapter ini kayaknya agak aneh :" , diriku masih berkabung atas perginya Jonghyun oppa T_T

Next chap kehidupan Jimin bakalan terkuak, walau udah aku munculin dikit2 sih.

Makasih buat yang dah baca cerita ini :3

maaf juga jika ada typo

See u in next chap! ~


	7. 6

Jungkook melamun di ayunan yang sedang ditaikinya. Ke 5 hyung yang lain sedang merundingkan sesuatu dan ia terlalu malas untuk bergabung.

Pikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian tadi malam. Dimana Eunhyuk menceritakan kehidupan Jimin, dan para hyung sekarang sedang membicarakan itu, mereka mencari cara agar bisa membantu Jimin. Kata-kata Eunhyuk kembali terngiang ditelinganya.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 _"Aku mengenal Jimin ketika umurnya 8 tahun. Awalnya aku berniat untuk bertemu dengan seseorang di danau dekat dengan restoran ini, namun karena temanku mendadak membatalkan pertemuan itu aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar danau itu, dan ketika aku mendekati sebuah pohon yang rindang aku melihat Jimin yang memandang ke arah danau dengan tatapan kosong. Aku menghampirinya, dan duduk di sampingnya. Ketika ia menoleh, aku terkejut memandang eskpresi wajahnya. Kosong, datar dan tidak ada semangat hidup. Apakah pantas seorang anak berumur 8 tahun memikiki ekspresi seperti itu?"_

 _Jin dan Jungkook reflex menggeleng, sedangkan yang lain masih fokus mendengarkan._

 _"Saat ku tanya ada apa dengannya ia hanya menjawab baik-baik saja. Namun ketika aku mencoba memeluknya , ia balas memelukku dengan sangat erat. Seakan mencoba membagikan bebannya padaku. Dan setelah hari itu, aku sering menemui Jimin disana, dan perlahan-lahan Jimin menceritakan padaku apa yang ia alami. Kedua orang tuanya sering memukulinya sejak ia kecil. Berkata bahwa seharusnya Jimin tidak ada diantara mereka dan menyusahkan mereka, jika Jimin melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan maka siksaan yang akan ia terima. Bahkan di umurnya yang masih belia, ia dipaksa untuk bekerja apapun yang dia mampu agar menghasilkan uang. Namun walau Jimin menuruti semua perintah orang tuanya , ia tetap tidak bisa menghindar ketika menjadi pelampiasan amarah kedua orang tuanya"_

 _Taehyung dan Namjoon mengepalkan tangan mereka erat, emosi membludak ketika mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk._

 _"Jika aku bertanya mengapa Jimin tidak kabur saja dari rumahnya atau ia bisa ikut tinggal bersamaku jika ia mau, Jimin selalu menolaknya. Tapi tidak pernah memberikanku alasan yang pasti mengapa ia tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah yang bagaikan neraka itu. Satu hal yang aku kagumi dari Jimin, ia tidak pernah menangis sekalipun. Bahkan ketika aku menyuruhnya untuk menangis ia selalu menolak. Jimin menahan semua kesakitannya"_

 _"Hiks.." Jungkook mulai terisak._

 _"Jimin anak yang pintar. Ia masuk ke Sekolah Dasar dengan beasiswa full karena kepintarannya. Namun Jimin selalu gagal untuk mendapatkan teman. Karena di kota ini bukankah materi dipandang hal yang paling penting? Jimin bilang bahwa teman-teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya karena ia miskin. Namun Jimin tidak mempermasalahkannya, ia bilang bahwa tujuan dirinya sekolah adalah untuk belajar bukan mencari teman. Namun aku tahu, Jimin sebenarnya kesepian. Ketika kami bersepakat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Jimin bersama, Jimin terlihat bahagia. Ia bilang bahwa itu pertama kalinya ia akan merayakan hari kelahirannya"_

 _Eunhyuk mengulas senyum mengingat wajah cerah Jimin saat itu._

 _"Namun rencana kami gagal total karena saat aku menemuinya di danau Jimin benar-benar dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Ia masih memakai seragamnya , namun penuh dengan noda telur dan tepung, wajahnya pun terlihat sedikit memar. Saat kutanya apa yang terjadi , ia bercerita bahwa temannya tidak sengaja mengetahui ia sedang berulang tahun dan mereka semua mengerjainya, membully Jimin hingga Jimin memutuskan untuk kabur dari sekolah saat itu"_

 _"Sialan" Taehyung benar-benar tersulut emosi. Walau itu sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tapi ia merasa sakit mendengar Jimin diperlakukan seperti itu._

 _"Aku memeluknya, membersihkan tubuhnya dan memberinya pakaian yang layak. Jimin mendadak jadi pendiam, dan aku mengerti. Jimin berkata bahwa ia bersumpah seumur hidupnya tidak akan pernah mencari teman satupun. Aku mengerti dan mencoba untuk tetap memberinya semangat. Namun aku melakukan suatu kesalahan. Aku mengantar Jimin ke rumahnya dan ketika kedua orang tuanya melihatku, mereka menarik Jimin dengan begitu kejam. Kedua orang tuanya tidak suka melihat Jimin bersama orang lain, mereka menuduhku ingin merebut Jimin. Saat aku melihat mereka, aku percaya satu hal. Mereka itu sepertinya gila. Aku mencoba menarik Jimin kembali dan membawanya bersamaku, namun dengan senyumnya Jimin mengatakan ia baik-baik saja dan memintaku untuk pergi"_

 _"Dan 3 hari berikutnya Jimin menghilang. Ia tidak menungguku di danau seperti biasanya lagi. Dan aku khawatir maka dari itu aku memantau rumah Jimin dari jauh, dan tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak. Ia tetangganya Jimin dan ketika aku menghampirinya ia langsung memintaku menolong Jimin. Katanya 3 hari ini Jimin disiksa berat oleh kedua orang tuanya"_

 _"Astaga" Jin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, ini sungguh diluar dugaan mereka._

 _"Aku yang tidak tahan lagi, langsung berlari dan menemukan Jimin dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Aku tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya membawa Jimin pergi bersamaku secara paksa. Aku membawanya ke rumahku dan memanggil dokter untuk mengobati luka-luka Jimin. Ketika Jimin sadar dari pingsannya , ia terkejut karena berada di rumahku. Ia panik, dan segera berlari, berontak ketika aku mencoba menahannya. Jimin memaksa untuk pulang ke rumahnya, aku pasrah dan hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Betapa kagetnya aku ketika sampai di rumah Jimin melihat eommanya sedang dipukuli oleh sang ayah. Jimin mencoba melindungi eommanya, saat itu pertama kalinya aku melihat Jimin meraung frustasi dan meminta ayahnya berhenti menyakiti eommanya"_

 _"Saat itu aku sadar. Alasan Jimin tidak pernah ingin pergi dari rumahnya karena ia harus melindungi eommanya. Jika Jimin tidak ada, maka sang eomma yang akan menjadi pelampiasan amukan ayahnya"_

 _"Jimin hyung hiks" Jungkook menangis keras membuat Taehyung merangkul dan mencoba menenangkannya walau hatinya sendiri sedang kacau._

 _"Setelah itu Jimin meminta aku untuk tidak dekat dengannya lagi. Bukan karena ia membenciku, namun Jimin takut jika aku ikut terlibat lebih jauh dalam kehidupannya. Aku sedikit menyesal karena tindakanku saat itu, maka aku menurut. Kami tidak pernah saling bertemu lagi"_

 _"Lalu bagaimana bisa Jimin sekarang bekerja di tempat hyung?" tanya Hoseok._

 _"Takdir yang mempertemukan kami kembali haha. Saat Jimin menjadi siswa kelas 2 SMP, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan ia sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan saat itu, maka aku mengulurkan tanganku, ia bekerja padaku sejak saat itu hingga sekarang"_

 _Eunhyuk mengakhiri ceritanya, dan ia tersenyum melihat ke 5 namja yang berada dihadapannya itu memasang ekspresi marah sedih dan khawatir menjadi satu. Itu artinya mereka benar-benar peduli pada Jimin. Eunhyuk berharap kali ini, mereka bisa menyelamatkan Jimin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri._

 **Flashback Off**

.

.

.

"KOOOKIEEE!"

Jungkook tersentak, lamunannya buyar saat mendengar teriakan salah satu hyungnya.

"Aishh Tae hyung , kau mengagetkanku! Kalau jantungku copot gimana? Hyung mau tanggung jawab?"

"Salahmu sendiri sejak tadi kami panggil diam saja , dasar bocah" Taehyung mendecak kesal.

"Memikirkan Jimin?" tanya Jin Lembut.

"Iya hyung, bagaimana rasanya jika aku berada di posisi Jimin hyung? Mungkin aku sudah tidak tahan" ucap Jungkook lirih.

"Kami pun sama Kookie" Yoongi mencoba menenangkan Jungkook, ia sudah mendengar semua cerita tentang Jimin dari yang lain. Dan Yoongi merasa jika ia berkesempatan bertemu dengan orang tua Jimin ia ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran pada mereka.

"Hyung bagaimana cara kita membantu Jimin hyung?" Jungkook memandang para hyungnya satu persatu.

"Itu yang sedang kami pikirkan Kook, untuk mendekati Jimin saja butuh usaha dan kesabaran yang tinggi. Apalagi jika kita ingin memasuki kehidupannya" timpal Taehyung.

"Sudahlah. Menurutku untuk sekarang cukup kita berusaha selalu bersama dengannya dan aku yakin perlahan-lahan Jimin pasti akan membuka hatinya pada kita" ucapan Namjoon membuat mereka mengangguk dan kemudian pulang ke rumah mereka masing2. Karena disaat libur seperti ini pun pikiran mereka masih di penuhi Jimin, mereka tidak akan bisa menikmati hari libur mereka.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya_.

"JIMIN HYUUUNGGG"

Jimin yang sedang berjalan menuju halte bus untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya terkejut mendengar teriakan cempreng milik seseorang yang dikenalnya. Jungkook.

"Emm apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Jimin ketika melihat ke 6 anggota Bangtan berdiri disamping sebuah mobil van yang mewah.

"Menjeputmu hyung" Jungkook berlari ke arah Jimin dan dengan seenaknya memeluk Jimin.

"Emm. Kalian tidak perlu melakukan ini, sebentar lagi busnya datang"

Mereka semua terdiam ditempat tanpa mengatakan apapun, dan Jungkook masih memeluk Jimin manja.

"Oke aku ikut dengan kalian" Jimin menyerah ketika melihat mereka sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pergi.

"Kookie lepaskan dulu, kita mau berangkat kan?" Jimin mengelus rambut Jungkook pelan. Yang lain hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Setidaknya Jimin sudah tidak menolak kehadiran mereka lagi.

"Tapi nanti kita akan berpisah hyung. Aku kan ingin bersama kalian juga" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya walau ia tahu Jimin tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Kookie ku sayang. Lepaskan pelukanmu atau kita semua akan terlambat" Taehyung menjewer telinga Jungkook dan menariknya menjauh dari Jimin.

"Yakkk Taelien hyung! Ini sakit , lepaskan!!" Jungkook mencoba melepaskan tarikan tangan Taehyung di telinganya.

"Diam kau dasar maknae kurang ajar! Apa2an panggilan itu hah?" Taehyung semakin menguatkan jewerannya membuat Jungkook meringis kesakitan.

"Ampunnn hyung , ampuunnn..."

"Ahahahahaha.. Kalian sangat menggemaskan" Jimin tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua orang dihadapannya.

Dan anggota bangtan tertegun, ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Jimin tertawa.

Dan mereka bersumpah bahwa wajah Jimin benar-benar terlihat sangat indah ketika tertawa seperti itu.

Mereka ingin melindunginya.

Melindungi tawa bahagia Jimin , yang mungkin sangat jarang ditunjukannya selama hidupnya.

 **Tbc**

Maaf updatenya kelamaan.. ffn aku error dri kmrin susah login, dan tadi pun sekalinya bisa malah ngeblank :'v

Jimin, maafkan diriku yang membuatmu menderita nak :'v , ngenes banget pula.

Maaf juga bila ada typo, ini belum sempet ku edit :"

Thank you for reading this story

See you in next chap!


	8. 7

Sesampainya di sekolah banyak sekali siswa yang berkerumun untuk melihat anggota Bangtan, jarang sekali melihat mereka datang ke sekolah bersama-sama dan tentu para wanita memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan baik.

Namun ketika melihat Jimin, mereka tentu memandangnya heran. Banyak yang tidak mengenal siapa namja mungil yang terlihat manis tersebut, namun bagi yang mengenal Jimin tentu sangat terkejut melihatnya datang bersama anggota Bangtan.

Setelah mereka semua turun dari mobil dan mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah. Jungkook sudah diantarkan ke sekolahnya dengan selamat.

Jimin sangat risih menjadi pusat perhatian seperti itu. Dia yakin setelah ini kehidupannya di sekolah akan sangat berbeda dari pada sebelumnya.

Taehyung yang melihat gelagat tidak nyaman Jimin segera merangkul pundaknya.

"Jangan terlalu dihiraukan. Biarkan saja mereka" Taehyung melihat banyak siswa yang berbisik satu sama lain, mungkin menanyakan siapa Jimin yang tiba-tiba bersama mereka.

"Aku tidak suka menjadi bahan perhatian seperti ini. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman Tae"

Taehyung sedikit terkejut mendengar nama panggilannya. Ia senang Jimin tidak bersikap formal lagi padanya.

"Aku senang kau tidak bersikap formal lagi pada kami Jim" Jin yang memang mendengarkan percakapan mereka mengelus rambut Jimin dengan lembut.

"Nde?" Jimin menatap Jin dengan heran.

"Kau memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan Tae tadi" Jin tersenyum.

"Eh.. Ah itu.." Jimin terlihat salah tingkah dan itu sangat menggemaskan di mata mereka. Jimin perlahan-lahan menunjukkan sikap aslinya yang hangat dan manis.

"Tidak apa. Kami memang sudah sangat menginginkan dirimu menghentikan segala keformalitasan pada kami. Jadi panggillah kami dengan sebutan hyung oke?"

"Nde.. Hyung" Jimin menyerah dengan tameng yang ia buat sendiri. Entah mengapa ia mulai merasa nyaman berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Apakah untuk kali ini saja Jimin bisa berharap bahwa ia akan menemukan kebahagiaan di dalam hidupnya?

Setelah mereka semua berpisah untuk memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Jimin masuk kelasnya dengan tenang, namun seketika kelasnya menjadi riuh dengan bisikan-bisikan. Dia tidak menghiraukannya, toh itu memang sudah biasa baginya.

"Jimin. Sejak kapan kau menjadi salah satu anggota Bangtan?" salah seorang teman sekelasnya bernama Hyomi bertanya. Jimin sedikit heran, pasalnya selama ini dia memang tidak pernah diajak berbicara oleh teman sekelasnya sama sekali.

"Aku bukan salah satu anggota mereka" jawab Jimin datar.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong Jimin" Hyomi menegaskan perkataannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bohong"

"Halah. Kemarin saat kau izin pulang ketua osis kita mengatakan kau adalah bagian dari Bangtan"

"Apa?" Jimin menatapnya terkejut. Sejak kapan ia masuk ke dalam kelompok mereka?

"Kau mendengarku Jim. Namjoon ketua osis dan juga ketua Bangtan kemarin memberi pengumuman di kelas ini, ia bilang kau adalah anggota mereka jadi tidak ada yang boleh mengganggumu"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa masuk ke kelompok mereka"

"Well, aku tidak terlalu peduli masalah itu"

"Lalu kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Kalau kau anggota Bangtan, pastinya punya nomer hp mereka bukan? Aku hanya ingin meminta nomer hp Kim Taehyung"

"Aku tidak punya"

"Ck. Dasar pelit" Hyomi kembali duduk ke bangkunya dan berbisik-bisik lagi dengan temannya. Jimin tidak memperdukikannya.

.

.

.

Sekolah di bubarkan pada jam pelajaran kedua karena ada salah satu guru yang meninggal, membuat semua guru di sekolah tersebut beserta beberapa murid harus memberikan penghormatan terakhir.

Jimin berjalan keluar kelas, dan ketika masih di koridor kelasnya ia melihat Taehyung, Jin dan Hoseok. Sepertinya mereka menunggu dirinya.

"Hai Jim. Mau langsung pulang?" Taehyung langsung bertanya ketika Jimin sudah dekat dengan mereka.

"Tidak. Aku akan langsung ke restoran saja"

"Tapi ini masih lama dari jam kerjamu kan?"

"Tidak apa, selama bukan di rumah. Aku lebih nyaman menunggu disana" Jimin berniat untuk pergi namun Hoseok menahan lengannya.

"Jim, bagaimana kalau kau menghabiskan waktu bersama kami? Kau bisa ikut ke markas kami sebelum bekerja"

Jimin terdiam, mendadak pertanyaan Hyomi tadi teringat lagi olehnya.

"Apa Namjoon hyung memberitahu kelasku jika aku adalah bagian dari Bangtan?". Mereka terkejut mendengar pertanyaan mendadak Jimin.

"Sepertinya iya Jim, dia memberitahu kami setelahnya" Jin memberanikan diri menjawab. Ia tau Jimin pasti keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Hyung, jika kalian melakukan itu hanya untuk melindungiku sebaiknya tidak perlu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, selama ini pun selalu seperti itu"

"Kau salah Jim" Hoseok tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jimin, ia mengerti akan maksud anak itu sebenarnya.

"Kami melakukan ini karena kami memang ingin berteman denganmu. Apa itu salah? Kami ingin kau menjadi bagian kami bukan karena mengasihanimu atau apapun itu. Kami tulus Jimin-ah" Hoseok tersenyum lembut pada Jimin.

"Aku tidak bisa hyung. Kita terlalu berbeda. Aku dan kalian sangat jauh berbeda" Jimin mendadak gelisah, perasaan takut menjalar di hatinya.

"Jim, jika dibayanganmu kami adalah kelompok yang hidup dengan bahagia karena kami memiliki kekayaan dan kepopuleran disana sini, kau salah" perkataan Hoseok membuat Jimin terdiam, mendadak ia mengingat suatu kejadian.

"Aku pernah melihat Yoongi hyung seperti orang yang akan bunuh diri" Jimin bergumam pelan namun mereka masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Ya.. Yoongi hyung itu tipe yang hampir tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya pada siapapun termasuk kami. Hanya saja, kami selalu memantau kondisinya dan bertanya pada salah satu pihak keluarganya jadi sedikit-sedikit kami mengetahui permasalahannya. Namun setelah malam ia mengilang itu, tiba-tiba ia menceritakan semua masalahnya, bahkan hal yang sudah ia tutupi sejak lama. Kau tahu apa yang membuatnya terbuka seperti itu?"

"Apa hyung?"

"Ucapanmu. Yoongi hyung bilang, jika ucapan sederhana seorang Park Jimin merubah dirinya" Jimin tersentuh, ia tak menyangka Yoongi benar-benar melakukan apa yang disarankan olehnya.

"Jimin?" Taehyung menyadarkan Jimin yang termenung sejak mendengarkan penuturan Hoseok.

"Apakah kalian tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yoongi hyung?" Jimin bertanya walau ragu.

"Kami berteman agar bisa saling menopang satu sama lain. Menguatkan satu sama lain, menangis bersama dan setelahnya tertawa bersama" Jin mengulas senyum lembutnya ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Maafkan aku" Jimin menunduk. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menilai hidup mereka sempurna sehingga ia merasa tak pantas, sama sekali bukan itu maksudnya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah Jimin-ah, jangan meminta maaf" ucap Hoseok.

"Jadi. Apa akhirnya kau akan menerima kami Jim?" tanya Taehyung.

"Sebelum itu. Bisakah kalian mengantarkanku ke suatu tempat? Ada seseorang yang ingin aku kunjungi"

"Tentu saja, ayo. Namjoon dan Yoongi sepertinya akan menyusul setelah pulang melayat" Jimin hanya mengangguk.

Baru saja mereka akan berangkat, Namjoon dan Yoongi datang tergesa.

"Kalian sudah selesai? Cepat sekali"

"Kami tidak perlu lama disana, dan lokasi rumahnya pun cukup dekat. Walau begitu para guru masih berada disana" Namjoon menjelaskan.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kami baru saja akan mengantar Jimin, ia bilang ada seseorang yang harus dikunjungi olehnya" jelas Jin.

"Baiklah, kami ikut. Kita akan ke markas kan? Tadi Jungkook menghubungiku, ia bilang kelasnya juga dibubarkan. Jadi kita harus menjemputnya terlebih dahulu, tidak apa kan Jimin-ah?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak apa Namjoon hyung. Ia akan selalu sabar menunggu" Jimin tersenyum membuat yang lain pun ikut menyunggingkan senyum mereka.

"Baiklah kita berangkat"

.

.

.

Setelah menjemput Jungkook , kini suara di dalam mobil menjadi gaduh. Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak henti-hentinya bercanda satu sama lain, Hoseok dan Namjoon asik mengobrol mengenai turnamen dance yang akan diadakan sekolah mereka, Yoongi sedang berada di alam mimpi, Jin yang kebagian untuk menyetir fokus menelurusi jalan sesuai arahan Jimin.

"Hyung, bisakah kita mampir ke toko bunga dulu sebelum sampai disana?" Jimin bertanya pada Jin.

"Eoh tentu saja, seingatku ada toko bunga di dekat sini" Jin mulai menelusuri toko-toko, dan memarkirkan mobilnya ketika ia akhirnya menemukan toko bunga kecil.

"Aku antar Jim" Taehyung mengikuti Jimin ketika namja mungil itu akan keluar dari mobil mereka.

Mereka masuk ke toko kecil tersebut, dan langsung disambut oleh seorang gadis cantik pemilik toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ah.. saya ingin membeli bunga mawar putih"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, berapa tangkai tuan?"

"15 tangkai" ucap Jimin.

Senyum sang gadis menghilang, digantikan wajah sendu. Membuat Taehyung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan menaikkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Saya akan menyiapkannya, harap tunggu sebentar" gadis itu pergi ke arah belakang toko untuk menyiapkan pesanan Jimin.

Setelah membayar , mereka pun pergi keluar toko.

"Jim mengapa wajah gadis penjaga toko tadi menjadi sendu ketika kau memesan 15?" Taehyung bertanya pada Jimin saat mereka sudah di depan toko.

"Kau tidak tahu Tae?"

"Tahu apa?" Taehyung menatap Jimin bingung.

"Nanti kau akan mengerti" Jimin berjalan lebih dulu dari Taehyung menuju mobil mereka.

.

.

.

"Jim.. Ini" Jin terkejut ketika sampai di alamat yang Jimin berikan padanya.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Ini kan.." Jungkook memperhatikan tempat tujuan mereka.

"Ya , ini pemakaman" Jimin turun pertama dari mobil dan berjalan pelan memasuki area pemakaman.

Anggota yang lain hanya bisa mengikuti Jimin dalam diam, Yoongi yang baru bangun dari tidurnya mendadak melupakan kantuknya ketika sampai di tempat itu.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah makam. Member Bangtan mengelilinginya, mereka melihat nama yang tertera di nisan makam tersebut.

'Lee Taemin'

"Annyeong hyung, maaf sudah lama tidak mengunjungimu" Jimin berjongkok dan menaruh buket bunganya di depan nisan Taemin.

"Ia siapa Jim?" Hoseok bertanya.

"Ia adalah satu-satunya temanku hyung, orang yang selalu berada disampingku ketika aku bahkan menolak kehadirannya" mereka terdiam mendengar ucapan Jimin, menunggunya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat aku kelas 1 SMP, aku bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja di perpustakaan sekolah. Ia mirip sekali dengan Taehyung, mendadak mendekatiku dan sangat ingin berteman denganku. Aku menolaknya tentu saja, aku sudah terbiasa tidak memiliki teman. Namun ia tidak pernah menyerah, pada akhirnya aku yang menyerah dan menerima kehadirannya. Taemin hyung berada satu tingkat diatasku, ia sangat baik dan selalu melindungiku ketika aku diganggu oleh siswa yang lain" Jimin menjeda kalimatnya, menghela nafas pelan dan kembali melanjutkan.

"Ia tidak mempermasalahkan kehidupanku, ia dengan tulus menganggapku adiknya sendiri. Hingga malam mengerikan itu terjadi. Taemin hyung mengantarkanku pulang hanya sampai gang dekat rumahku. Namun ketika aku sampai di rumah, appa sedang berpesta minuman dengan teman-temannya. Dan aku hampir disiksa oleh mereka jika saja aku tidak secepatnya kabur. Aku berlari ke luar rumah dan beberapa dari mereka mengejarku. Taemin hyung yang aku kira sudah pulang berlari ke arahku dan melindungiku, dan kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi" Taehyung berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jimin dan menarik namja mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya, Jimin tidak menangis namun ketika melihat ekspresi wajahnya mereka sadar Jimin menahannya.

"Maafkan aku , aku sama sekali tidak berniat menolak kalian karena aku tidak ingin dikasihani. Tapi mengertilah, ini sulit untukku. Taemin hyung meninggal karea melindungiku, aku hanya tidak ingin mengulang kejadian seperti malam itu lagi" Jimin balas memeluk Taehyung dengan erat.

"Sudah. Kami mengerti Jim" Taehyung mengelus rambut Jimin mencoba menenangkannya.

"Jim hyung, apakah orang tua Taemin menyalahkanmu?" Jungkook bertanya dengan lirih.

"Tidak, mereka sama sekali tidak menyalahkanku. Mereka bilang ini sudah takdir"

"Dan orang tua Taemi-ssi benar Jim, ini adalah takdir. Taemin-ssi tidak akan menyesal karena melindungi orang sepertimu Jim" ucap Namjoon.

Jimin melepas pelukannya dengan Taehyung dan berdiri, Taehyung mengikutinya.

"Jim. Kami berjanji akan menjaga diri kami dengan baik, ijinkan kami melanjutkan apa yang Taemin-ssi selama ini lakukan" ucap Jin.

"Tapi aku takut hyung. Sangat takut" Jimin berkata dengan sangat lirih.

"Kau tidak sendirian Jimin. Berbagilah rasa takut itu dengan kami maka kami akan membuatmu kuat dan yakin akan keputusanmu" ucap Taehyung.

"Kita hadapi semuanya bersama-sama hyung, seperti apa yang sudah kami ber-enam lakukan selama ini" Jungkook ikut menimpali.

"Tumben ucapanmu dewasa Kookie-ya" Taehyung memandang Jungkook dengan wajah terkejut seakan yang berbicara tadi bukanlah Jungkook.

"Kau menghancurkan suasana, Alien hyung" ucap Jungkook dengan wajah datar.

"Yak! Siapa yang alien?!"

"Kau hyung, kau!"

"Yaishh dasar maknae kurang ajar. Sini kau"

"Ahahahaha" Jimin tertawa keras, membuat mereka semua terkejut karenanya.

"Ah maaf, tapi kalian berdua sangat menggemaskan" Jimin tertawa lagi, membuat mereka tersenyum karenanya. Duo absurd Bangtan itu memang selalu berhasil merusak suasana, namun selain itu mereka pun berhasil membuat yang lain terbahak karena ulah konyol mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba lembaran baru dengan kalian" ucap Jimin yang sudah bisa mengontrol tawanya.

"Bagus! Jadi mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi anggota Bangtan" Namjoon merangkul pundak Jimin.

"Mohon bantuannya , Hyungdeul, Tae, Kookie"

"Tentu" ucap mereka serempak. Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi menghabiskan waktu untuk menyambut Jimin di markas mereka.

Taehyung yang berjalan paling belakang menoleh pada makam Taemin.

"Terima kasih karena selalu melindungi Jimin bahkan sampai mengorbankan nyawamu Taemin-ssi. Kami akan melanjutkan perjuanganmu, dan memastikan Jimin tidak akan pernah sendirian lagi" Taehyung membungkuk sebentar pada makam Taemin dan menyusul yang lain.

 **Tbc**

Makasihh banyak buat yang masih baca dan nunggu ff ini, maaf gabisa bales review satu persatu :" but i'm always thankfull for that :)

Maaf juga jika terdapat typo~

Oh iya, bunga mawar 15 tangkai itu memiliki arti "I'm really sorry/aku benar-benar menyesal"

See you in next chap!


	9. Chapter 8

"Jim, mengapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan perihal Taemin pada Eunhyuk hyung?" tanya Hoseok yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Jimin saat sampai di depan mobil van mereka.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membicarakan orang yang sudah tiada. Selama aku bekerja, saat Eunhyuk hyung bertanya apa aku memilili teman atau tidak , lidahku kelu untuk membicarakan Taemin Hyung, karena ia memang tidak ku anggap teman saat awal" jawab Jimin, sebelum melangkah masuk pada mobil mereka.

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan lagi setelah itu, semua orang tengah sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing masing. "Hyung kau mau langsung ke restoran atau ikut ke markas kami terlebih dahulu?" tanya Jungkook pada Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Emm.. Jika kalian tidak keberatan, aku ingin tahu dimana markas kalian hehe" Jimin menjawab canggung, ia masih merasa segan dengan mereka.

Namjoon terkekeh, "kami sama sekali tidak keberatan Jim, kan sejak awal kami memang ingin mengajakmu kesana" ucapnya sambil mengusak rambut Jimin, membuat pemuda itu menunjukkan seyum bulan sabitnya.

Setelah beberapa menit terlalui, mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil namun juga tidak terlalu besar. Namjoon turun terlebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Jimin memandang sekeliling ruangan itu, "Ini seperti rumah" gumamnya. Taehyung tersenyum, "ini memang rumah Jim, rumah kedua kami" jelasnya.

"Kami sering menginap bersama disini, selain itu Yoongi hyung sering tinggal disini ketika ia kabur dari rumah" ucapan Hoseok membuat Jimin menoleh padanya, "kabur?"

"Yap kabur. Hubunganku dengan keluargaku tidak begitu baik Jim" Yoongi menimpali, Jimin mengangguk mengerti , tidak melanjutkan bertanya karena baginya itu sebuah privasi.

"Kalian lapar? Akan kubuatkan makanan" ucap Seokjin, mencairkan suasana. Semua anggota bangtan kompak menjawab "tentu saja hyung", maka hyung tertua mereka itu segera memasuki dapur dan memulai ritual memasaknya.

Yang lain hanya bermalas-malasan di sofa, Jungkook dan Taehyung berdebat mengenai "apa penyebab Seokjin pandai memasak" , Namjoon dan Hoseok mengobrol dengan asik , dan Yoongi melanjutkan tidur panjangnya yang terhenti di mobil tadi.

Jimin berjalan perlahan melihat foto-foto yang ada di dinding rumah itu, banyak sekali foto anggota bangtan, dari yang bergaya formal sampai yang diambil secara tidak sadar, senyumnya terukir merasakan perasaan hangat ketika menyadari betapa indahnya sebuah persahabatan. Setelah puas memandang momen-momen bahagia yang tercetak itu, Jimin memutuskan untuk membantu Seokjin di dapurnya.

"Hyung, ijinkan aku membantumu", Jimin melipat lengan seragamnya dan mengambil beberapa sayuran untuk dicuci hingga bersih. Seokjin yang melihatnya tersenyum, "terima kasih" ucapnya tulus dan mereka pun memasak dengan diselingi obrolan-obrolan ringan.

Bau harum dari dapur membuat ke 5 orang yang berada diruangan berbeda mulai menghentikan aktifitas mereka, Yoongi pun telah bangun dari tidurnya, terkadang bau masakan itu bisa efektif mengalahkan kantuk.

"Makanan sudah siap, ayo ke meja makan anak-anak" Seokjin berteriak, Jimin tertawa melihatnya hyungnya sudah seperti seorang ibu yang memanggil anak-anaknya.

"Ndee eommaa" jawab yang lain serempak, Seokjin mendengus mendengar panggilan mereka. "Aku bukan eomma kalian , harap diingat"

"Baik" ucap yang lain serempak lagi, bahaya bagi mereka untuk menggoda Seokjin lebih lanjut ketika melihat berbagai makanan tersedia di meja makan. Jungkook langsung duduk dan mengambil nasi, diikuti oleh yang lain. Jimin hanya berdiri canggung memandang mereka.

"Kenapa malah berdiri di situ Jim? Ayo makan bersama kami" Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian menghampiri Jimin dan mengarahkan pemuda mungil itu untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kosong , "kau ingin aku yang menyiapkan atau bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung saat melihat Jimin terdiam.

"Ahh tidak perlu, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri" jawab Jimin kikuk, "baguslah" Taehyung kembali ke bangkunya dan mereka mulai makan dengan khidmat.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Jimin bersikeras ingin mencuci piring sendiri, Seokjin dan Hoseok sudah menawarkan bantuan namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh yang lebih muda, akhirnya mereka pun menyerah dan memilih duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Jimin masih sangat canggung pada kita" ucap Jin diikuti anggukan setuju yang lain. "Sepertinya dia memang belum terbiasa hyung, kita harus ekstra bersabar" Taehyung menimpali, dia toh sudah terlebih dahulu mendapat ribuan tolakan dari Jimin dan tetap bisa bersabar.

Jimin keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri mereka, "aku sudah selesai" ucapnya pelan sebelum mengecek jam, "oh tidak, aku harus segera berangkat" Jimin mengambil tasnya dan membereskan seragam yang sudah lumayan acak-acakan itu.

"Biar kami antar Jim" Jin berniat mengambil kunci mobil namun Jimin menahannya, "tidak usah hyung, aku akan berangkat sendiri" tolak Jimin dengan nada lembut.

"Baiklah, tapi izinkan aku menunjukkan letak halte didekat sini, kau pasti belum tahu dimana kan?"

"Nde hyung" Jimin mengangguk, dan setelah pamit kepada yang lain, Jimin , Jin dan Taehyung -yang memaksa ikut- berjalan ke arah halte, Jimin terlihat ceria di sepanjang jalan mereka, ia berkata bahwa hari ini perasaannya bahagia dan ini pertama kalinya ia bermain bersama 'teman' , Taehyung dan Jin hanya bisa saling lempar senyum mendengar celoteh Jimin.

"Ahh itu busnya, aku harus bergegas. Sampai jumpa Tae, Jin hyung" ucap Jimin sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak menghampiri busnya. "Hati-hati" teriak Taehyung.

"Jimin itu sulit dimengerti ya Tae" gumam Jin saat mereka sedang berjalan pulang, "sulit ditebak, terkadang ia canggung lalu tiba-tiba ceria"

"Mungkin itu karena dia tidak berpengalaman dengan pertemanan Hyung, bukankah kita awalnya juga seperti itu?" ucap Taehyung diiringi kekehan , "ahh yah, kau benar. Aku masih sangat mengingat bagaimana pertemuan kita dulu" .

"Aku juga hyung, kita juga tidak dipertemukan secara mudah kan haha" ia tertawa lepas ketika mengatakannya. Jin pun ikut tertawa, untung saja tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disana, jika iya mereka pasti sudah di cap sebagai duo gila karena tertawa sebegitu keras di pinggir jalan.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika kita sedikit bernostalgia di markas nanti?"

"Bernostalgia bagaimana?"

"Ya, saling menceritakan bagaimana pertemuan kita saat dulu, tapi sepertinya akan lebih seru jika kita bisa mengajak Jimin" Taehyung mengeluarkan seringai yang membuat Jin sedikit bingung.

"Kita akan bernostalgia bersama Jimin? Kau tidak lupa kan jika waktu bermain Jimin itu tidak banyak , bahkan tidak ada sama sekali"

"Besok kan sekolah masih dalam keadaan berkabung hyung, aku mendengar dari Namjoon hyung sekolah akan dijalankan hanya 2 jam pelajaran pertama saja. Dan kita bisa kembali menculik Jimin untuk bersedia ikut bersama kita" , Jin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan salah satu adik _absurd_ nya ini.

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak bercanda saat ia berkata akan menculik Jimin. Pagi saat Taehyung menawari rencananya, Jimin langsung menolak, berkata jika ia tidak ingin merepotkan mereka lagi.

Namun Taehyung tetaplah Taehyung, saat ia sedang benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu apapun akan dilakukannya. Dan dia berhasil membuat Hoseok mau membantunya untuk menculik Jimin dan membawa namja mungil itu secara paksa.

Maka disinilah Jimin, di dalam mobil Van anggota mereka dengan wajah luar biasa tidak bersahabat dan kerucutan di bibirnya. Sungguh, Jimin terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata mereka.

"Jim, maafkan kami ya. Jangan ngambek terus dong" Taehyung mencoba membujuk Jimin, namun tidak mendapat respon apapun.

"Jim. Ayolah, maafkan aku oke? Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku janji ini yang pertama dan terakhir" wajah Taehyung makin memelas membuat yang lain mendengus, _tidak mungkin Taehyung tidak akan mengulanginya lagi_ , itulah yang ada dipikiran ke 4 anggota lainnya.

"Kau membuatku benar-benar ketakutan Kim Taehyung-ssi" Jimin akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Ulululu, uri Jimin ketakutan" , Namjoon memukul kepala Taehyung hingga anak itu meringis , "kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana, Jimin ketakutan malah diledek".

"Aishh iya maaf hyung. Jim , setelah ini akan ku traktir kau apapun jadi jangan marah lagi ya ya ya ?"

Jimin mengehela nafas pelan, "Baiklah aku memaafkanmu untuk sekarang, tapi tidak akan lagi jika kau mengulangnya" , Taehyung tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?" tanya Jimin, "Kita akan menjemput Kookie setelah itu ke markas" jelas Jin.

"Baiklah" , Jimin pasrah. Toh ia pun sedikit merasa bersalah karena langsung menolak ajakan Taehyung pagi tadi.

 **Tbc**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Annyeong :'

Masih ada kah yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini? :" , ceritanya ngebosenin ya? :'v /bow/

Aku usahain update lagi dalam waktu dekat ini, maaf bila ada typo yaa

See you!


End file.
